The Angel Who Knew Too Much
by 6thbeachboy
Summary: What if there was an Angel that no one knew about? What if that was intended? What if Heaven is ashamed of the second Angel to rebel against them? Did she do it as a follow up of Lucifer? Or was it for the exact opposite reason?— I am adding a knew character to Supernatural, and she will change some parts of the story. Basically saying that this may not follow season 5 as is.


This was the OJ Simpson trial all over again. _The biggest trial of the 21st century,_ newspapers said.

Prosecutor Gabrielle Roseberry was so close to putting away the Seven Deadly Sins serial killer. He killed seven completely different people with a deadly sin written near their bodies. There wasn't a spec of doubt in the jurors mind that he was guilty as the judge told them all to rise for the verdict.

Gabrielle could feel her heart pounding against her ribcage, almost overshadowing the judge speaking loudly and confidently.

This case didn't only catch the attention of everyone across the United States, but it caught the attention of an Angel or two.

Castiel sat in the gallery watching the trial play out, hoping that Gabrielle would put the man away so that would be one less thing to worry about with Lucifer as he roamed the earth.

That's right readers, the Devil walks amongst men, and this was a symptom of it. Not only was the Seven Deadly Sins serial killer honest about his reasoning on killing those people (saying that Lucifer told him to), but that wasn't the only reason Castiel stood in that courthouse.

Gabrielle was a vessel for a very important Angel. She could feel his eyes on her the whole time, occasionally glancing at the man in a trench coat when she spoke to the Jury. He stuck out. Not only from the tan trench coat compared to all the black and grey wear from others, but his bright blue eyes seemed to pierce into her soul.

It sent a shiver down her spine as she thought about it, but she forced herself to pay attention to the trial at hand.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" Judge Black asked. The room was dead silent besides Gabrielle's pounding heart. She fought with all of her being to get this sick man put into prison, and she wasn't planning on letting all that fight in her die from a failed case. She _had_ to put this man away. Not for her reputation, but to keep him away from people. To keep the earth safe from a sociopathic serial killer.

"We have your honor." The man, who is the Jury foreperson, said loudly for the people in the back to hear. Gabrielle's hands were shaking, but she tried to stop it by clenching her hands at her sides. The anxiety flushed through her, pounding at the dam trying to keep her waters calm.

"And how do you find the defendant?" The Judge asked, glancing from the serial killer to the Jury.

The man, that Gabrielle never got the name of, opened the envelope that held the future of this case. Gabrielle felt like fainting. Her knees were weak. Her head was floating. Her breathing stopped.

"We find the defendant..."

She closed her eyes tightly, nearly squeezing tears out at the built up emotions threatening to burst through her seams.

" _Guilty_."

Gabrielle's eyes snapped open, gasping quietly and grabbing onto Ian Carter, her assistant District Attorney. "We did it," fell from Gabi's lips without her knowing.

She didn't hear the rest of the Jury's answer, knowing he was only specifying what he was charged guilty with. She couldn't believe it. The hardest trial that she was sure was going to tear her apart ended up putting her back together with that one word.

Gabi's celebration was cut short when she felt the eyes of the tan trench coat man peering deep into her. Behind blue eyes, he was working on something. She wasn't sure what yet.

Within fifteen minutes she found herself walking out of the courtroom, holding her briefcase close to her form. Her coiffed red hair fell down her back, bouncing with every step her heels sounded.

Gabi stopped, peaking her eyes over her shoulder to see the trench coat man following her. She picked her pace up when she saw the entrance nearing her.

Shoving the door open, she stepped to the side to wait for this man following her. He came out the door no less than a second later, and she let her voice call after him cockily when he looked around in confusion, "you probably shouldn't stalk me, especially when I know how to put people like you away."

His blue eyes locked with her green ones, and he tilted his head slightly to one side. "I'm not...? Gabrielle, this is important, and I need you to listen to me." He pleaded, his voice sounding like two pieces of sandpaper rubbing together. "The apocalypse is upon us, and the man you put away did speak to Lucifer, who most likely knew that you would be on that case."

Gabrielle's eyes furrowed at him, trying to gather her thoughts. "So... you're telling me that Lucifer knows who I am? Okay. Only entertaining the idea.. what would Lucifer want from me? I'm a nobody who tries to put away dudes like him." She pointed next to her as if the man stood right there. "I'm sorry, but I need to get home. I've had a long, very long, stressful day." She tried to push past him, but he put both of his arms on either side of her head, trapping her.

"I'd advise you to listen to me. You are a very powerful vessel for an Angel who is needed in this battle. If you don't say 'yes' to her, then billions of people may die." Castiel warned with annoyance laced in his deep voice. "Unless you'd like to die from Lucifer's demons following you home tonight, then you need to say 'yes'."

Gabi scoffed. "What, this Angel is here right now? Why can't she talk to me?"

Castiel shook his head to himself, getting more ticked off with her attitude. "You clearly are not understanding the grave danger you're in."

"No, buddy," Gabi hissed, poking a threatening finger in Castiel's chest. "You don't get the grave danger _you're_ in! If you don't get away from me within the next five seconds, I will banshee scream. And I have an amazing scream."

Castiel looked at her funny, looking back and forth between her green eyes that gave him all the emotion he needed to see. "I don't want that, but I want to warn you of the dangers at your home."

Gabi covered her face with her hands, trying to keep herself from losing her shit. "Alright, sweetheart, you asked for it—" she removed her hands from her face to see no one in front of her. It strangely felt as if a blanket was suddenly ripped off of her on a cold night, and she was left shivering. "O...kay then..."

With that, she walked to her house with her arms crossed, slightly missing the feeling of the trench coat man near her. But she could feel eyes watching her. A certain pair of blue eyes.

* * *

The instant she stepped into her house, she knew something was wrong. Her TV, radio, and phone were all going crazy, a static projecting. A high pitched ringing came through, but Gabrielle could somehow hear a voice amongst the solitary sound.

"Alexandra?" Gabi asked. "I've never heard of an Angel named Alexandra... you fell from grace?" She listened a bit more. "Oh, so you're, like, a secret weapon? You're his opposite? Well, that makes sense with your name..."

If anyone normal were in the room with Gabi, they would've thought she was insane. Good thing no one normal was in there.

A demon crept into the room silently, smirking at Gabi's back turned towards him. Gabi leaned in closer to the speaker releasing the high pitched noise.

The demon stood a foot away from her, raising his arms to strike when everything became a blinding white.

Swiftly spinning on her heel, she reached her hand out and rest her palm against the demons head. His eyes and mouth burn white before he falls to the floor, dead.

Alexandra took a deep breath in her new vessel, cracking every bone and relaxing every stiff muscle. She looked down to the demon on the floor. She chuckled in amusement. "Fucker."

Alexandra smirked at herself before vanishing into thin air, leaving Gabrielle's house abandoned.


End file.
